Friendship And Basket Ball
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "…Tapi jika aku yang menang, maka kalian harus memenuhi satu permintaanku." / "Aku ingin membuat mereka yakin." / Daehyun melakukannya seperti seorang pemain professional. / "Tolong akui aku sebagai teman kalian…" / "Kalian puas?" / [The Heart – Side Story] / [DaeJae with Trio DMM] / [RCL, yaa…] / Disarankan baca The Heart lebih dulu. / Gamshahaeyo (:


**Friendship And Basket Ball**

**.**

**Cast :: Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae**

**Support Cast :: Son Dongwoon – Choi Minho – Kim Myungsoo**

**Rating :: T**

**Genre :: Friendship – Hurt/Comfort**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: "…Tapi jika aku yang menang, maka kalian harus memenuhi satu permintaanku." / "Aku ingin membuat mereka yakin." / Daehyun melakukannya seperti seorang pemain professional. / "Tolong akui aku sebagai teman kalian…" / "Kalian puas?" / [The Heart – Side Story] / [DaeJae with Trio DMM] / [RCL, yaa…] / Disarankan baca The Heart lebih dulu.**

**Disclaimer :: Cast disini bukan punyaku. Tapi ceritanya murni dari otak aku.**

**.**

**Warning :: Typos. Bukan EYD. Gaje. Alur kecepetan. Bikin mual, etc…**

**a/n :: Hei, aku bawa side story dari ff The Heart ^^ makasih buat readers yang minta aku buat bikin side story-nya. Maaf kalau jelek. Maaf kalau gak memuaskan. Aku gak paham soal basket, jadinya kalau agak aneh dan kurang bagus maaf yaa (:**

**.**

**Special buat Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang yang udah minta Side Story dalam permainan basket antara Daehyun sama Trio DMM ^^**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**Happy Reading 'n RCL Juseyoooo :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kira kau akan kembali mengatakan kalau kau sibuk dan tidak bisa datang, Jung Daehyun…" Dongwoon berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk di lapangan saat melihat kalau orang yang di tunggunya telah berada di depanya.

Minho dan Myungsoo ikut berdiri. Berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Dongwoon.

Daehyun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Membuat ketiga orang itu membulatkan matanya atas perlakuan Daehyun. "Maafkan aku, kemarin aku ada kepentingan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan sehingga tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk bermain basket. Tapi sekarang aku sudah datang, dan semoga… kalian tidak akan kecewa padaku." Ucap Daehyun. Tersenyum lembut.

Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo hanya terdiam. Kenapa Daehyun tersenyum dan berlaku sopan?

'_Cih, memuakkan!'_ Batin Minho. Ia menatap Daehyun tidak suka.

"Ya, Yoo Youngjae! Kenapa kau ikut juga? Dan –oh, kenapa kau datang bersama orang itu? Kau bersekongkol dengannya, huh?" Myungsoo menunjuk kearah Youngjae yang berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"Youngjae itu… pacarku. Kalian tidak mengetahuinya?" Daehyun yang menjawab. Meraih tangan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun selama beberapa detik. Ini… adalah kali pertama Daehyun mengucapkan kalau dirinya adalah pacarnya di hadapan teman-temannya. Selama ini, mereka memang tidak terlalu berbicara banyak tentang hubungan mereka pada siapapun. Kecuali pada teman dekat.

"Benarkah?" Dongwoon tampak mengejek. "Kalau begitu, kalian adalah duo serasi. Dua orang yang memiliki kesamaan, yaitu pengecut."

Daehyun tertawa kecil. "Kalian boleh mengataiku pengecut. Tapi jangan pernah berbicara hal buruk tentang Youngjae. Arasseo?"

"Jangan sok mengatur kami, Jung Daehyun!" Minho berucap keras.

Daehyun hanya kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain? Ini sudah mulai sore. Karena jam 4 sore ini, aku harus kembali ke tempatku." Ucap Daehyun. Menunjuk bola basket yang di pegang oleh Dongwoon.

Dongwoon menyeringai, begitupun dengan Minho dan Myungsoo. "Peraturannya, kau melawan kami. Satu melawan tiga. Kita bermain cepat. Dua kali sepuluh menit. Tidak perlu wasit dan teknik bebas. Kau mengerti, Jung Daehyun?" Dongwoon menerangkan. Memutar-mutar bola yang sedang di pegangnya.

Daehyun mengangguk paham.

"Jika kami menang, kami ingin sesuatu darimu. Mengatakan pada seluruh sekolah kalau kau adalah seorang pengecut yang seenaknya selalu menggunakan uang, termasuk menyogok semua guru untuk membuat nilaimu paling tinggi tanpa harus sekolah." Minho tampak membuat sebuah perjanjian tentang siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah nantinya.

Daehyun mengangguk, tapi lagi-lagi ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, jika aku yang menang, maka kalian harus memenuhi satu permintaanku."

Ketiga orang itu hanya tertawa meremehkan. "Bahkan semua yang kau minta, kami akan melakukannya untukmu. Itupun kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami, dengan telak." Ucap Myungsoo meremehkan. Dongwoon dan Minho mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Myungsoo.

Semuanya tampak sepakat.

Tapi tidak dengan Youngjae.

Ia hanya menatap cemas pada Daehyun. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada pria yang kini sedang berada di tengah lapangan basket itu. Bertanding basket dengan tidak seimbang, hanya untuk diakui sebagai teman oleh mereka.

**.**

**.**

_First Time__

**Duk.**

**Duk.**

**Duk.**

Bola sedang di kuasai oleh Dongwoon. Pria tinggi itu melakukan _Dribble_ dengan sangat bagus. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Daehyun untuk merebut bola dari tangannya.

"Minho!" Dongwoon melempar bolanya pada Minho yang berada di belakang Daehyun. Daehyun yang memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Dongwoon dan Minho tidak bisa mencapai lemparan bola yang agak jauh diatasnya.

Minho membawa bolanya sampai ia berada di depan _Ring_. Tanpa menunggu lama, Minho melompat, memasukkan bolanya.

Masuk!

Dua poin untuk tim Dongwoon.

Daehyun tertinggal di awal pertandingan.

Merasa ada kesempatan bagus, Daehyun dengan segera mengambil bola yang tidak sedang di pegang oleh siapapun setelah masuk ke _Ring_ oleh Minho. Dengan gerak cepat, Daehyun men-_dribble_ bolanya menuju _Ring_ lawan. Dengan larinya yang cepat dan juga mata tajam, Daehyun bisa melewati Myungsoo dan Minho yang mencoba menghentikannya.

Kini, yang ada di hadapan Daehyun adalah Dongwoon yang sedang berusaha menghadangnya. Dongwoon memang hebat, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, banyak sekali kesempatan untuknya merebut bola dari tangan Daehyun.

Tapi Daehyun juga tidak kalah hebat. Ia tersenyum saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Dongwoon.

Daehyun mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Hanya dengan cara ini Daehyun bisa melewati Dongwoon dan mungkin menghasilkan poin jika Daehyun tepat sasaran. Matanya memicing, menargetkan Ring dengan bola yang di pegangnya. Saat hendak melakukan _Shoot_, Daehyun mendorong badannya ke belakang. Saat ini, Daehyun benar-benar harus menjaga keseimbangannya atau dia kan terpelanting dan jatuh kebelakang.

Daehyun memperhatikan bola yang baru saja di lemparnya menuju pada _Ring_ lawan.

**Kring~**

Masuk!

Skor mereka sama.

Sejenak, Dongwoon tidak berkedip melihat kejadian barusan. Yang dilakukan Daehyun adalah… _Fade Away_! Sebuah teknik yang sangat sulit di lakukan kecuali oleh pemain _professional_. Yang Dongwoon tau, teknik itu sering di gunakan oleh pemain legenda seperti Michael Jordan dan Kobe Bryant.

.

**Duk.**

**Duk.**

Mereka terus melakukannya di babak pertama. Saling berebut dan saling menghadang. Youngjae yang terus memperhatikan Daehyun di sisi lapangan mengeratkan genggamannya saat melihat Dongwoon atau Minho yang sepertinya berbuat licik pada Daehyun. Matanya kadang membulat saat melihat Daehyun terjatuh. Dan parahnya, ia kini terlihat memasang wajah cemas karena melihat Daehyun yang memegangi dadanya sambil membungkuk di tengah lapangan.

12 poin untuk tim Dongwoon dan teman-temannya. Sementara Daehyun, ia berada empat poin di bawah angka mereka.

.

_Second Time__

Babak kedua sudah berjalan sekitar 6 menit. Kini, hanya tinggal tersisa waktu 4 manit lagi. Daehyun yang merasa waktunya tidak lagi banyak, segera berlari dengan kembali men-_dribble_ bola yang berada di tangannya.

Daehyun melompat dengan sangat tinggi. Setelah merasa akurasi tembakannya bagus, ia melemparkan bolanya saat ia masih melompat.

Dan lagi, poin untuk Daehyun.

Minho yang saat itu berusaha menghadang Daehyun, hanya memandangnya kagum. Bagaimana tidak. Yang baru saja di lakukan Daehyun adalah _Jump Shoot_, sebuah teknik yang membutuhkan lompatan tinggi dan akurasi tembakan yang benar. Lompatan yang tinggi dan tembakan yang liar membuatnya sulit untuk di gagalkan.

Daehyun tidak kehilangan akal dan teknik. Saat ia kembali di hadang oleh Dongwoon yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia memilih untuk menembak dari samping dengan satu tangan yang membuat jarak diantara dirinya dan Dongwoon agak sedikit jauh.

Lagi.

Saat Daehyun mendapat poin, ketiga orang itu hanya menatap tidak percaya.

Itu adalah _Hook Shoot_. Sebuah teknik yang efektif bila di hadang oleh pemain yang lebih tinggi. Dan Daehyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Saat Daehyun kembali menguasai bola, ia terus melakukan teknik-teknik yang membuat Dongwoon, Minho dan Myungsoo tercengang. Walaupun itu adalah teknik dasar seperti _Shooting_ dengan satu tangan, atau bahkan _Lay-up_, tapi Daehyun melakukannya dengan sempurna. Seperti ia adalah pemain _professional_.

Kali ini, Dongwoon tertinggal angka jauh dengan Daehyun.

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, maka permainan akan berakhir.

Setelah melakukan _Slamdunk_ beberapa kali, kali ini Daehyun mencoba memikirkan teknik yang tepat untuk melewati ketiganya sekaligus. Karena sekarang, ia telah di kepung.

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya cemas. Tidak! Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Daehyun. Ia terus meyakinkan itu dalam hatinya.

Tidak banyak waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi permainan akan berakhir.

Akhirnya Daehyun men-_dribble_ bola dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya, terus begitu. Kemudian ia melakukan sebuah improvisasi dengan cara memantulkan bola di celah kakinya dan belakang kaki, untuk mengelabui orang yang sedang mengepungnya. Merasa ketiganya sudah tidak focks pada bola yang sedang di _Crossover_, Daehyun melakukan _Jump Shoot_ sekali lagi. Melompat tinggi dan meleparnya jauh dan kuat pada _Ring_ yang jauh di depannya.

**Kring~**!

**Tek!**

Waktunya habis tepat saat bola Daehyun memasuki _Ring_.

.

**Hosh~**

Suara helaan nafas yang begitu keras terdengar di lapangan sore hari itu. Dongwoon, Minho, dan Myungsoo menunduk sambil memegangi lututnya. Baju seragam mereka sudah basah oleh keringat.

16 poin untuk tim Dongwoon. Sedangkan Daehyun berhasil mendapatkan 33 poin. Dua kali lipat? Tentu saja. Dan Daehyun puas dengan angka itu.

"Kalian ingat perjanjian, kan?" Ucap Daehyun. Kini, Youngjae berdiri di sampingnya. Ia memegang lengan Daehyun, takut pria tampan itu terjatuh.

Ketiga orang itu hanya diam sambil masih mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka akui sekarang, kalau kemampuan Daehyun dalam bermain basket tidak bisa di ragukan. Daehyun memang hebat.

"Tolong akui aku sebagai teman kalian. Jangan pandang aku sebagai orang sombong yang suka menyogok semua orang dengan uang. Aku tau, kalian adalah orang yang baik dan bukan orang jahat. Maka keinginanku sekarang adalah, tolong akui aku sebagai teman kalian, dan tolong ingat aku sebagai sahabat, selamanya."

Ketiganya tediam.

Itukah… keinginan Daehyun?

.

Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Youngjae. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Ingin sekali ia jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Tapi dia merasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tejatuh. Setidaknya, tidak di depan ketiga temannya.

"Dae…" Youngjae memanggil khawatir dan menatap Daehyun dari samping. Daehyun sedikit meringis. Namun, Daehyun memberikan senyuman lembut pada Youngjae.

.

**Brukh~**!

Daehyun akhirnya jatuh, berlutut.

"DAEHYUN!" Pekik Youngjae. Ia segera memegangi pundak Daehyun sambil tidak berhenti memanggil namanya.

Inilah yang Youngjae takutkan. Youngjae tau, kalau Daehyun akan _drop_ setelah permainan ini. Namun Daehyun selalu mengabaikannya. Daehyun hanya selalu bilang, _'Aku ingin meyakinkan mereka'_.

"Dongwoon-_ah_, aku memang kalah jauh darimu. Aku pendek sedangkan kau jauh lebih tinggi. Kau tampan dan memiliki ideal pada wanita. Kau juga pintar. Aku… jauh berada di bawahmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Maafkan aku, Dongwoon-_ah_. Maaf untuk semua hal yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku."

Dongwoon hanya memandang kaget pada Daehyun yang kini seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"_Aku… Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Jung Daehyun itu memiliki sesuatu yang begitu tersembunyi. Aku tidak tau kalau Jung Daehyun itu memang lembut dan pintar. Alasan kenapa ia selalu menjadi nomor satu dengan nilai yang terbilang sempurna dalam semua bidang, alasan kenapa ia menjadi anak emas para Seosaengnim walaupun selalu absen, alasan kenapa ia lebih populer di kalangan para yeoja, aku pikir itu adalah karena uang yang ia berikan. Menyogok semuanya agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Aku selalu berpikir, dia itu orang kaya, jadi dia bisa melakukan semua hal yang ia mau. Termasuk, tidak pernah masuk sekolah tapi selalu menjadi juara pertama. Aku berpikir dia misterius. Aku… tidak pernah mengakui dia sebagai teman. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena aku iri dengannya yang bisa mendapatkan semua hal dengan mudah. Tapi kemarin, aku baru mengerti senyumannya. Aku tau kalau dia memang benar-benar hebat dan pintar, itu bukan sekedar sogokan. Dia meminta maaf padaku kemarin, dan setelahnya pergi begitu saja."_

.

"Minho-_ya_… Aku iri padamu. Kau tampan, kau juga memiliki senyum yang mempesona. Pelajaran renang dan sejarah adalah kemampuanmu yang tidak pernah bisa tersaingi. Kau selalu memiliki sesuatu yang mempesona. Dan aku sangat iri, kau tau? Kau seperti Dongwoon. Sulit untuk bisa menandingimu. Dan aku tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Maaf ya, Minho-_ya_…"

Minho tertegun. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada Daehyun yang kini sedang berada dalam pangkuan Youngjae. Memegangi dadanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"_Menurutku, dia itu sombong. Dia pintar, tapi selalu absen. Dia memberikan banyak uang pada semua orang agar dia di kenal dan mendapatkan nilai lebih di mata orang-orang. Itu adalah pemikiranku sebelum kemarin ia meminta maaf padaku tanpa alasan yang pasti. Aku pikir, dia tidak akan pernah terjatuh. Tapi kemarin, aku melihatnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang menopang tubuhnya, memegangi bagian dadanya. Entah kenapa, perasaan lain di diriku muncul. Perasaan buruk tentangnya menguap pergi saat ia meminta maaf dan tersenyum, pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang mematung menatapnya. Aku sempat berpikir, kalau dia itu anak yang hanya mengandalkan uang. Tapi semuanya salah. Aku tau sekarang, kalau dia memang hebat dalam bermain basket. Tidak heran kalau nilai basketnya selalu sempurna."_

.

"Myungsoo-_ah_, kau adalah seorang yang pintar matematika. Kau juga tampan, sangat tampan. Aku begitu kagum pada ketampananmu. Aku senang saat aku bersaing dalam seleksi olimpiade matematika bersamamu. Tapi maaf, saat itu aku yang harus mewakili sekolah. Maafkan aku atas segalanya yang membuatmu marah padaku, Myungsoo-_ah_."

Myungsoo terdiam menunduk. Ia meremas celananya sendiri. Ia baru bisa merasakan, kalau Daehyun memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bukan orang yang sok pintar dan sombong.

"_Aku akui, dia tampan. Aku akui, dia pintar matematika. Aku akui, dia lebih populer daripada aku di kalangan para yeoja. Aku akui, dia hebat dalam bermain basket. Dia memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki, yaitu senyuman tulus. Aku awalnya berpikiran sama seperti Dongwoon dan Minho, bahwa dia hanyalah seseorang yang selalu menggunakan uang untuk segalanya. Tapi semuanya salah. Aku salah, aku terlalu sombong untuk mengatainya anak sombong. Kemarin, aku melihatnya terjatuh. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku, melihatnya meminta maaf seolah dia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali."_

.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua untuk segalanya yang membuat kalian tidak menyukaiku. Aku berjanji, setelah ini tidak akan membuat kalian jengkel dan kesal lagi. Terimakasih untuk permainan basket hari ini. Kalian hebat. Aku… tidak akan melupakan hari ini, kawan."

Youngjae terisak. Ia memandang Dongwoon, Minho, dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian puas?" Tanyanya.

Ketiganya diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin mengingat semua teman dan orang-orang berharganya di dalam hatinya, walaupun hatinya rusak dan mati, dia masih ingin bisa mengingat semuanya. Dia bicara seolah Dongwoon selalu berbuat baik padanya, padahal tidak. Dia bicara seolah Minho adalah teman baiknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia juga bicara seolah Myungsoo adalah sahabatnya, tapi ternyata bukan. Dia ingin mengingat betapa senangnya ia sekolah di sini. Tapi semuanya malah berkebalikan dengan tanggapan buruk dari semuanya. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya karena dia tidak ingin di kasihani, dia hanya ingin di pandang sebagai Daehyun yang sehat. – Yoo Youngjae._

**.**

Dan semuanya terpenuhi…

Daehyun telah dianggap teman, setelah kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks ::**

**The Heart (Ch 2) ::**

**Nyaa / RezaCWarni1 (Ch 1-2) / Shafira2306 / Guest / Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang / Riri / Pinoya (Ch 1) / NavyDilla / AlmightyVict / Kim Soo Jung / Cacingkawat.**

**The Heart (Ch 1) ::**

**Princess Pumkins ELF / Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang / Jaylyn Rui / resti. Listiani. 7 / MochiPaozhi / Yongchan / NavyDilla / Cacingkawat / AlmightyVict.**

**Dan pada semua SIDERS yang udah nyempetin buat baca. I Love You, All~ :D**

.

Sedikit (numpang) promosi :P

Mari follow twitter aku :: EarthTeleport

Dan mari add FB aku :: Vieh Melody EarthTeleport

Dan… mari kita KaTalk-an di ID ::VhMelotics

Soooo, mari kita berkomunikasi, readers-deul ^^ (#plakk, apa deh ini)

.

Gomawo udah baca dan tolong sempatkan review, nde (:

Gamsahaeyoo *deep bow*


End file.
